


Her Five Loves

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kate Sanders centric story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate reflects on the five men on her life that impacted her life. please r&r! Pairings: Kate&Matt, Kate&Gordo, Kate&Mr.Digs, Kate&Larry, Kate&Ethan, and some hints of Gordo&Lizzie and Larry&Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Five Loves

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on my old pen-name. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Disney Channel does!

_Matt_

Kate may have been four years older than Matt, but she remembered the time that she like Matt a lot. It might have been for the fact that he used to tell cool jokes. He was super funny. Until the time that he gave her a can of macadamia nuts and fell into a pool of water soaking her. She only wanted to open the can to give to Ethan Craft.  
-

_Gordo_

Gordo, lovable Gordo. A part of me knew that I could never really have him. I was in love with him, and yet jealous how Lizzie always had his attention. I was fortunate to have him as a friend, and help him tell Lizzie that he likes her. A part of me still loves him, but that's a small part of me, because I got over my jealousy phase with Lizzie, and helped her realize what a catch Gordo truly is.  
-

_Mr. Digs_

It was funny how he wanted everyone in the classroom to think for themselves. The time when teenagers don't really want to learn nor listen. I found him to be my favorite substitute teacher. He once asked me what I wanted to be. Funny how even now I don't know what I want to be. It was like he knew me or something. He understood me. And that scared me when I was in middle school. And now, how I am out in the world, his advice to me always comes back to that moment of time, when he asked what I wanted to be. He really cared for all his students. Something that all other teachers didn't really care about.  
-

_Larry_

I actually did like Larry, his interesting stories, even if they were geeky at times, or the time he changed himself to look handsome for Miranda's party. I really liked him, and yet I had a reputation to protect in middle school. Now I think about it, he taught me that my good looks could lure any guy to do something for me. That experience, makes me truly wonder if I am going to be like my mom.

_I hope not_. 

-

_Ethan Craft_

I find it funny how people thought we'll end up together. I do love him, still do. It wasn't about the hair; he was very deep, even if he wasn't smart all the time. We had fun debating about what our future laid ahead of us. It's sad that he didn't think he can go to college, he decided to enlist himself in the army, maybe then a college could accept him. For even though he was a good athlete, he didn't make the minimum requirement for his grades in order to be admitted to college. Sadly he died heroically during his time that he served in the army.

_I will never forget him. Because he made me to whom I am today._


End file.
